Problems
by Lifestooshorttositdown246
Summary: Arcee runs into some trouble with Knock Out and Soundwave and is taken aboard the Decepticon ship. And is Optimus gaining feelings for this blue bot? (First few chapters, it builds) Really bad summary sorry! OptimusXArcee if it's not obvious :P
1. Chapter 1

**AHHHHHHHHHH I DID IT! I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR THIS FANFIC!  
You see, I had no idea what I was going to do for a Transformers Fanfic but then the idea hit me like; *BAM!* and I was all; YAY! And started viciously typing, only to have to delete it because I hated it, but I did have the plot. Ok well, I WILL NOT GIVE AWAY SPOILERS! READ! Thanks :) Luv U Guys! Now, let's get down to business -cracks knuckles and pounds fist hand while cracking neck. :) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS: PRIME OR ANY OTHER TRANSFORMERS! :)**

**Ok now that that is done, lets start, shall we?**

* * *

Walking from his quarters looking at files on his data pad, Ratchet walked into the med-bay. Tidying up, he put any fragile items that Bulkhead, or Bumblebee, might break. If he had to say "I NEEDED THAT!" One more time, _he_ may just end up breaking something that _they _really need. Lucky for him, everyone was out on recon, so there was time to tidy up, making sure there wasn't very many small, easily breakable things just lying around. '_Ah, peace and quiet'_ Ratchet thought as he headed over to track any energon signals.

_Ratchet, bridge us back to base. _He heard Arcee over the comm.

"Right away" He walked over and loaded up the ground bridge, opening it up. As it fired up, in walked Arcee and Bulkhead. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Ran into a few cons scouting for energon" Bulkhead said, smashing his hand into his fist "We roughed em' up pretty bad"

"And we found this;" Arcee said holding up a chunk of energon. "Completely untapped energon, and lots of it. It's underground, but we better work fast to get it before the cons do. I suggest you bridge back the others."

"Right" Ratchet confirmed

_Ratchet, send a ground bridge to our location. _Optimus said over the comm. Ratchet put in their coordinates and sent them a ground bridge. Walking through, Bumblebee, Optimus, and Smokescreen looked down slightly.

"We have yet to find an energon deposit." He said gravely. Arcee shook her head.

"Not if we act fast." She said, they all looked up as she held the energon chunk. "Theres more, and lots of it. All underground in a huge hidden cavern."

"Yea, I saw it for myself too." Bulkhead stepped in.

"But we ran into cons' near the location, I'm guessing that they will send scouts to go look for the 'missing' cons." Acree said "So we need to work fast."

"Of course. Ratchet, fire up the ground bridge, Arcee, Bumblebee, your with me." Optimus said nodding to everyone. "Autobots, Roll Out."

Ratchet watched as the three of them walked through to the energon deposit.

* * *

At the scene of the energon mine, Optimus looked around cautiously as Bumblebee and Arcee raised their weapons. "Ratchet, do ypu have the signal?" Optimus asked

_Yes, just a klick or so northwest of your location now. _

"Ok, let's go," He motioned for them to move forward.

"Its right in there," Arcee said pointing to a cave, hidden from plain sight. She started to walk toward it cautiously with Optimus and Bee watching out behind them, on her tail. When they walked about a klick inward, what they saw nearly blinded them. An entire cave, nearly crystalized in the light blue glow of energon. Energon chunks covered the walls. They all gaped. "See?" Arcee asked "Told you."

"Ratchet, send a ground bridge so we can get to work and get this energon out of here." Optimus said stepping towards the walls admiring the blue color before starting to slice.

* * *

Once all safely back at base after picking up Jack, Miko, and Raf, the autobots and humans celebrated their victory. Bulkhead and Miko rocked out to Metal, Jack, Rafael and Bee played video games with Arcee watching, Ratchet worked with the energon scales and deposits, and Optimus watched over everyone silently.

Arcee looked up and noticed a rather sad look on the Prime's faceplates than what should have been there. "Optimus? Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, alright." He answered, clearly distracted.

"Well then _why_ aren't you celebrating exactly?" She asked with hands on her hips. "We just got enough energon to fuel ourselves for years! I believe that it is something for even a _Prime _to be happy and celebrating." He looked at her and gave her a small smile,

"Oh, yes, well, I am going to go get some recharge, if you need me, I will be in my quarters." He said turning around to leave.

"Oh, well, ok, I'm just gonna go for a drive if anyone needs me then, just to let you know, Optimus." She said waving to him slightly.

"Uh, hm, ok, see you later, Arcee" He said and disappeared down the hall to his quarters. She just sighed and shook her head.

"Ok then, Jack! Ratchet! I'm going for a drive if anyone needs me!" She said transforming.

"Ok!" Ratchet and Jack yelled in unison, too distracted by what they were doing to really answer. _Is it just me, or is everyone ignoring me? _

She transformed into vehicle mode and left the base, speeding off into the distant plains of what was, Jasper, Nevada. She tried to clear her thoughts, and let her mind be free as she sped off with her holoform on her back. Arcee felt energon coursing through her veins as she hit 120 mph.

The blue motorcycle sped down the open road freely. What she didn't notice was the red custom paint job Aston Martin Vantage with the yellow rims following from a distance, well, not until it transformed, once there were no humans around, into the vain, red, Decepticon doc. She noticed then.

"Knock Out!" she said, transforming quickly and turning to face him.

"Why hello..." He drawled "You must be the one they call; Ar-cee."

"And you, are a Decepticreep!" She shook her blades out to arm herself, waiting for an attack. It never came. "What are you waiting for?"

"Who? Me? Fight? Well, you see, I just got buffed and a detailing, so I don't believe I want to get a scratch." He said, admiring himself.

"Buff this!" She yelled, jumping over him and bringing her arms down to make contact with his armor, leaving a significant scratch and pushing him down momentarily. He checked himself over as he got up, while she tried to contact base. "Arcee to base! I need back up, ran into Knock Out, any other decepticreep is surely not far behind!" Nothing "Come in! Ratchet!" Nada. "Optimus?! Anyone!?" She sighed as she let go of the comm link and looked up, Knock Out was already up and advancing slowly. As she looked at him she had to admit, he was _quite _the handsome mech, none-the-less, she would take him _down _ans any of his friends who followed.

"You see, I had a rather, _silent, _friend of mine follow me here," Knock Out looked up, as a jet came into sight. _Soundwave _She thought.

"Wow, you like to play fair don't you? What, can't take a femme down all by yourself? Or are you worried I'll scratch your paint job, whoops! Already did." Arcee hissed out as Soundwave transformed from his jet mode, and stood next to Knock Out.

"On the contrary, Megatron asked me to _capture _you, Soundwave here is just here to make sure that it happens. You femmes are rather slippery, when it comes to capturing."

"And what would you want with _capturing _me?" She asked getting her cannons ready to load. "Why not kill me now?"

"Well, simple really. Optimus Prime is very loyal to his team, therefore, when he comes to get you, we get him, and any other Autobot that comes with him."

"That is if you can actually capture me" Knock Out just grinned

"Something that I take pride in doing. It must not be that hard though, I mean, Starscream did it? Correct? You and your deceased friend, what was his name, Cliff-Hanger? Sky-Jumper? Oh! Thats right! Cliffjumper! And if he did it, how hard is it _really _to capture just _one _of you." Arcee clenched her mouth plates.

"Yea, well after that, we just kicked decepticon aft, and destroyed a spacebridge. It's something that _I _pride myself on." On that note the fight began, Soundwave just screening the battle. Arcee quickly jumped over him as he ran at her with him cannons, shooting him over the head with hers. He hit her with one shot right on the shoulder, barely knocking her backwards.

"Like I've said before, lovely features for a Nip and Tuck!" He brought out his saw.

"Not today doc," She kicked him and he went flying "Remember the Dodge and Kick? I just brought it back." She smirked but didn't notice Soundwave was missing Laserbeak. That was until there was shooting at her back and she turned around just as Knock Out got up. Distracted by Laserbeak she felt a huge shock of electricity running through her back before blackness consumed her. Knock Out stood over her. Frowning.

"I was doing fine by myself" He said, glaring at Laserbeak.

* * *

Back at base Optimus walked out of his corners after recharge. He had been thinking a lot lately. About Arcee. For some reason, he couldn't get her out of his helm. It was like where ever he went, she just showed up in this little corner or his head saying; "Me! Me! Pay attention to me!" As soon as he got to Ratchet, he knew something was wrong. Ratchet was running over a comm intermission again and again.

"Ratchet are you alright my old friend?" He asked worriedly. Ratchet looked at him.

"Optimus! She's gone! They got her! Arcee! The decepticons have Arcee!" Optimus' optics widened. _No,_ not another comrade. Especially not Arcee.

"Ratchet, play me the comm intermission." He said firmly, he didn't really want to hear it, but he had to. Ratchet pressed play.

_"Arcee to base! I need back up, ran into Knock Out, any other decepti-"_ It cut off there with static. Optimus looked down sadly and deep in thought.

"I'm afraid that the comm being cut-off is the work of Soundwave, I can't find her signal anywhere!" Ratchet was distressed. Optimus looked up.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen, scout the area around base, Arcee couldn't have gone far before the fight, look for anything, or anyone that can help us find Arcee, Ratchet, try to find any decepticon readings. We will not lose another comrade today, or any day as long as my spark still glows." Optimus said, he was determind to find Arcee.

* * *

**Done! W****ow, that was kinda long, ok, so the Decepticons have Arcee, and the Autobots (especially Optimus) are determined to find her!**

**READ AND REVIEW! THANKS GUYS! LUV YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so, I still sort of wonder where I'm gonna put in the complete Optimus/Arcee thing, maybe this chapter, maybe next one, maybe in two chapters, but definitely soon! Sorry, I've just been so busy lately. And maybe I shouldn't be writing two stories at once, but, ya'know, it's all good! :P Thanks for reading! R&R! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime, or and other Transformers.**

* * *

Driving through the desert and 142 mph, Bumblebee nearly missed the huge dent in the ground and the burnt ground beside it on the side of the road. Nearly. Screeching to a stop and backing up about 40 feet, Bumblebee transformed and walked around the area. He looked at the ground with the dent in it and started to look away when something rather, _shiny, _caught his eye, and he picked it up. He help it infront of his optics to get a better look. It was a flat strip of red metal. "Knock Out" Bumblebee beeped and commed base.

"Ratchet," He beeped "I found the location of Arcee's... Abduction."

_Right, I'll get Bulkhead and Smokescreen there right away. _

Sure enough, before even a minute of time flew by, the ground bridge opened and out came Bulkhead and Smokescreen. Bumblebee held out the strip of metal.

"Why I otta', when I get my servos on him, he'll have more than just a _scratch_, he'll be more like a pile of **scrap!**" Bulkhead yelled, pounding his mace into his servos for extra 'umph!'. Bumblebee beeped out a ton of things in his 'angry' tone, bawling his servos into fists and punching air.

"You and me both! Arcee is more than just a comrade, she's family!" Smokescreen said being surprisingly mature for him.

_Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, report back to base, we detected cons'. _They heard Ratchet over the comm.

"Let's go!" Smokescreen said, transforming and taking off towards base. Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other, transformed, and sped off after Smokescreen. Bumblebee caught up to him pretty quickly and they zoomed into base. Ratchet and Optimus turned around.

"We have detected the cons warship, their systems seem to be down." Ratchet said, Bulkhead quickly stepped forward.

"Perfect! We can get on board, find Arcee, rough up some cons', and get off board, simple." He said

"I-it's not that simple Bulkhead, we believe it to be a trap." Ratchet explained

"But this could be nearly our only chance to save Arcee!" Smokescreen exclaimed

"That is why we will proceed with utmost caution." Optimus said

"But Optimus! You can't be serious!?" Ratchet stepped forward

"Arcee is one of our small team of autobots, I have yet to, nor will I ever, leave them to have their spark extinguished without trying." Optimus grew a stern look on his face. "Smokescreen, you will pick up Raf, Jack, and Miko, from school. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, we will sneak aboard the cons' ship and try to free Arcee."

"Optimus is right, when he was Orion Pax aboard Megatron's ship, Arcee didn't think twice about risking herself to try to save him alone." Bumblebee beeped

"Awww, but I want to go! I can help, I have the phase shifter and all. It may come in handy! Besides, these cannons can rough up some cons'!" He said punching the air. Optimus sighed

"Smokescreen is right, we need all the help we can get." Optimus said sighing "Ratchet, contact June Darby, tell her to pick up the children and bring them to base. If you cannot contact June, contact Agent Fowler. Ratchet, ground bridge." Optimus looked towards the exit. This was it, he was going to get Arcee back. Wait? HE!? _No, _they, they were going to get Arcee back.

The ground bridge opened and Optimus did a head count. Bulkhead was standing there smashing his fists together with a determined expression on his face, and Bumblebee lightly jumped from pede to pede, boxing with the air, and Smokescreen looked surprisingly worried, but pumped at the same time. On any other mission before, the blue femme that had been making his spark skip a beat lately would've been there, but not now. No turning back now, but he knew none of them would want to even if they had to. "Autobots, roll out." Through the ground bridge they went.

As the ground bridge opened on the Nemesis, in came Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Optimus. "Autobots, if this is a trap, then they wouldn't hold Arcee in the prison. We must search everywhere on this ship. Bulkhead, Smokescreen, check the prisons, and every room before. Bumblebee, you'll come with me, we are going to check this side of the ship. If you find Arcee, contact base immediately, then me. Stay with your partner"

Everyone nodded and walked in separate directions, blasters out and ready to defend and attack any cons'.

* * *

Arcee awoke and grogily looked around. "Wh-where am I?" She whispered. She suddenly remembered what had happend. "Knock Out!" She looked around and took in her surroundings. _The Med bay? _She thought. _Why am I here? _The doors opened and in walked a large silver mech, and a much smaller red one. She quickly pretended to be knocked out again. Apparently this fooled them. For now.

"Knock Out, how is our, _patient, _doing?" Megatron asked

"Fine, my liege, _for now_." Knock Out grinned.

"How are you, Arcee? Come now, do not pretend you are in recharge." Megatron growled. "You know, it's been a long time since we have had a femme on board. Perhaps I shall leave you as a _display. _Unless of course, you would bow to me."

Arcee onlined her optics and spit energon at Megatron, then hissed;"I will **never **bow to you! I would rather become one with the All Spark!" Megatron took his knife and sliced open her shoulder. She winced in pain as energon freely spilled by the gallon.

"Let this be a reminder to do as I say next time. If you had bowed, I would be able to keep you from harm, but if you do not wish to, I make no such promises. Knock Out, you may do with this femme what you wish, just do not kill her. _Yet._" Megatron grinned evily and left the Med Bay.

"Well femme, Megatron wishes I do not kill you, therefore, I will not, but you will be close, I promise." Knock Out's blood red eyes were the last thing that Arcee saw before blackness consumed her due to energon loss.

* * *

**Ahhh! This is so bad! Sorry guys! Well, I'm working on the way that this story really becomes Optimus and Arcee, but I will get there :P Thanks for reading! Luv you guys!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! Finished it! Chapter 3! HERE IT IS! WOOT WOOT! R&R! Thanks so much for reading! Yup, well, yea, lets get to it!**

**Read and Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime, or any other Transformers!**

* * *

Bulkhead and Smokescreen burst through the doors of the last prison cell they had to check with their blasters up, ready to kick aft. Again nothing. They sighed.

"Nothing" Bulkhead sighed. "Where are you Arcee?" He whispered. Suddenly the doors to the cell closed and Starscream's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Ha! You can't get out now. Try and help your poor, defenseless, Arcee now."

"Scrap! Well this is a problem." Bulkhead said. Smokescreen just grinned.

"Not for us it isn't" Bulkhead looked at him questionably as Smokescreen grabbed him and pulled him to the wall.

"Uhhhh, Smokescreen, this isn't such a good idea." He said worriedly

"Of course it is!" On that note, Smokescreen had pulled them both through the wall and into the hallway. "Phaseshifter, duh"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Bulkhead said before coming back to the real world as a shot of energon went barreling right past him. "Scrap! We've got company!"

"We go this no problem! Let's kick some Decepticon aft!" Smokescreen started shooting at the vehicons one by one, annihilating them all until there were none left. "Yeah! That'll show them good for-"

"ummmmm... Smokescreen?" Bulkhead asked

"nothing vehicons not to mess with _these _Autobots! Not now-"

"Smokescreen..."

"not ever!"

"SMOKESCREEN!" Bulkhead yelled "It's Starscream!"

"Well, then lets give him the fight of his life."

"Agreed" Bulkhead pounded his mace into his fist and Smokescreen turned on the phaseshifter.

"Well, Megatron will be pleased when he learns that I have annihilated _two _autobots. What is it the puny humans say? Two birds with one stone? Yes, that's the one." Starscream said before pointing his missiles towards the two autobots.

"Not today Starscream! You will be the one in the trash heap." Bulkhead said before shooting towards Starscream as he closed in.

"Bulkhead!" Smokescreen whispered quietly enough for Starscream to not hear him. He pointed to the wall then to behind Starscream. Bulkhead understood, and nodded. Smokescreen entered the wall.

"Hey Starscream! I hope that you're not as easily taken apart as your arm!" Bulkhead nailed a punch to Starscream's helm knocking Starscream back a couple of feet.

"Argh! You autobots are such little pests! You need to be _terminated_." Starscream screamed as he shot a missile, skimming Bulkhead's shoulder, but none-the-less, giving off quite the blow, knocking Bulkhead to the ground. Starscream started walking towards Bulkhead. "Now your spark will be **extinguished**." Starscream raised his other missile.

"Ugh," Bulkhead shook his head to wake up as Smokescreen appeared behind Starscream and walked towards him silently. "I'm anything but _little_." Starscream gave off a confused look as Smokescreen took a fist to the head, knocking him out cold. Smokescreen helped Bulkhead up. "Lets put him in one of the prison cells. He'll be stuck there for a little while"

* * *

Opimus and Bumblebee ran past the vehicons they had just shot down. Keeping an eye out for any decepticon, Megatron especially, they walked back to back through the halls. Suddenly they heard pedesteps and yelling, but it was no decepticon.

"Optimus! Bumblebee!" Smokescreen called

"Smokescreen. What do you have to report?" Optimus asked worriedly, _where is Arcee? _He thought

"We checked every room and compartment on that end of the Nemesis, nothing." Bulkhead reported grimly

"But we did run into Starscream, took him down and locked him up in a prison cell." Smokescreen reported. Prime looked down sadly, but then looked up.

"We have checked all but two rooms on the Nemesis. The Control Room, and The Med Bay. We must act quickly, for Arcee may be being tortured as we speak. With that, Optimus turned and walked towards the Med Bay, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen followed quickly.

* * *

Arcee awoke to a pain in her right shoulder. She found that it was severely cut, with no feeling of the rest of the arm. She could not move it at all. Her other arm seemed to be perfectly intact, but she felt deep wounds in her chest plates, gushing out energon. She onlined her optics completely and saw blood red ones mirroring her own. Attached to those particular optics were white face plates bordered by red, attached to a very shiny and buffed out red mech body completing the whole mech. Knock Out smirked deviously at her as she looked at him.

Soon the doors to the Med Bay opened and in came Megatron. He smiled evily and lifted her chin with the tip of his claw. "Well, how are you _now, _my _dear _Arcee." She glared at him. "It seems that you mean as much to Optimus Prime as we had hoped, for he is on my ship now. Along with his little team of course." Her optics widened

"Don't you touch them!" She mumbled barely loud enough for their audio receptors to pick up as she was too weak to speak loudly enough.

"And will _you _stop me? I could snap your little femme body in two if I wished, but I have other things in store for you." His hand trailed from her chin downwards to her hips suggestively, as she squirmed trying to get free. Megatron picked her up and threw her across the room. Knocking her out. "Do not try to escape me! Knock Out, see to it that she is secured on the berth, she is yours to use." With those words, Megatron left, again leaving Arcee with the evil Knock Out.

Knock Out picked her up and dragged her to the medical berth to let her re awake.

* * *

Rounding the corner, Prime narrowed his eyes at Megatron. "Megatron. Surrender Arcee now and I will not need to harm you. Our battle is not one to be fought upon the Nemesis." Megatron just laughed.

"And you believe you can convince me this? No Prime, your little femme is quite, _pretty, _don't you think? I believe I will keep her." Optimus growled at this and Megatron drew his sword. "As for you, your spark with cease to glow today." Prime's mask covered his face plates as he drew his sword, readying himself.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen watched as their leader engaged Megatron. "Autobots! Find Arcee!" Optimus roared over the sound of weapons clashing. As the autobots turned to find Arcee, Megatron tried to stop them giving Prime the upper hand, knocking him to the back wall with a loud crash. Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead sped past towards the Med Bay.

* * *

Arcee onlined her optics, but was barely conscious. She saw a blurry red figure approach her with a saw and the words "Now, lets see what's really on the inside." Passing out after the red figure was suddenly knocked out cold by an energon bolt flying past knocking him to the ground.

Bumblebee looked her over as he ran towards her. Her shoulder was severely injured, spewing out energon. She had multiple slashes across her chest plates, that leaked energon, a deep scrape across her face plates, and multiple wounds here and there coated in energon.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead inhaled sharply as Bee picked Arcee up off the berth.

Suddenly the doors to the Med Bay flew open and in ran Optimus. He looked Arcee over once, scooped her out of Bumblebee's arms, and commed Ratchet. His optics landed on Knock Out, wishing to dent his perfectly polished paint job, but he knew that Megatron would come soon enough.

"Ratchet! Send the ground bridge to my coordinates and prepare the Med Bay!" Optimus commed. No later than a second flew by and the ground bridge opened. The Autobots sped in as fast as possible, roaring through the bridge as it sealed up.

* * *

**Sorry, so bad! Whatever, it's okay-ish, But kind of predictable. You'll find out what happend to Megatron in the next chapter and it will be _REALLY _Optimus x Arcee. Thanks for reading! Love you guys! (R&R)**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so it's here. Sorry for the waits! But, it's vacation, so I'll try to crank out some chapters! :) R&R Thanks for reading my story! **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime, or any other Transformers :)**

* * *

Ratchet looked up as June Darby drove in with Jack, Miko, and Raf.

"Hey! What's with the car pooling!? Where's Bulkhead, Ratchet?!" Miko asked jumping out of the front seat.

"Yeah, why didn't Bumblebee pick me up at school?" Raf questioned.

"Yeah, I was hoping me and Arcee could go for a drive, maybe pick up a little speed coming here." Jack said stepping forward. At the mention of Arcee, Ratchet looked down sadly. "Ratchet? Where are all the other Autobots?"

"A mission." They all looked at him expectantly. "To get Arcee back from Megatron, and off the Nemesis." Everybody's eyes widened and jaws dropped. Jack looked really disturbed. Then the boards lit up with a signal from Optimus.

_Ratchet! Send the ground bridge to my coordinates and prepare the Med Bay!_ Optimus commed and everyone stepped forward.

"Rafael, send the ground bridge!" Ratchet said, running toward the Med Bay.

"Already on it!" Raf said typing on his computer as the bridge fired up.

"Ratchet, can you tell what the life signals are like?" June asked. Ratchet looked at his arm.

"Three are strong, one is slightly weak, but strong, and there is one barely hanging on to online status." He said gravely.

Suddenly in came Bulkhead, and Smokescreen. "Miko!" Bulkhead yelled running toward her

"Bulkhead! Are you alright? Did you kick decepticon butt?!" She asked as he picked her up throwing her onto her shoulder.

Smokescreen walked over to the corner to observe, surprisingly quiet. Next came Bumblebee.

"_Raf!"_ He beeped. Running towards where Raf stood.

"Bumblebee!" Raf said, happy that it wasn't Bumblebee nearly offlining.

Jack looked towards the ground bridge as a large, red and blue mech walked in. Seemingly clutching something blue close to his chest plate armor with both arms. _Arcee. _She was completely unconscious.

Ratchet had just walked out of the Med Bay, optics widening after seeing the femme's state of being.

"Optimus!" He cried "Take her to the medical berth" Optimus just nodded and carried her to the med bay, placing her on the berth as Ratchet rushed towards him, pushing him out of the way.

Ratchet moved rapidly. He ran thorough scans over her and had hooked her up to machines, helping her to stay alive. Everybody sat or stood quietly from a safe distance to observe the scene sadly. Optimus stood quietly, looking down upon Arcee, energon dripping from his small, nearly un-noticeable wounds, (Ratchet sure hadn't noticed them yet).

"Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, take our human friends home. It is getting late." Optimus said quietly turning around.

"But what about Arcee?!" Jack yelled "I can't just leave her alone!" Optimus looked to Ratchet with concerned optics.

"Ahem" Ratchet cleared his throat. "Arcee is in a state of unconsciousness right now. I can only assess her further when she awakes. I suggest you get some rec- uh, I mean, sleep."

"Fine, but I will be here first thing tomorrow. Call me if anything happens, I will be here in the middle of the night if something happens. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday." Jack said walking towards Smokescreen. You could tell June was about to protest about the middle of the night thing, but she just slumped back to her car and sighed. There was nothing going to stop Jack from coming. Everyone climbed into their correct Autobot partners (June in her car), and drove off.

Ratchet sighed and looked down at Arcee. "If she wakes up" He mumbled, barely audible, but even then, the Prime's audio receptors picked up the words.

"Ratchet" He said sadly "My old friend, get some recharge. You have done all you can for now. I will look over Arcee." Ratchet's helm snapped towards Optimus.

"B-but Optim-" He protested

"Recharge, now" Optimus ordered. "I will wake you immediately if anything changes. The slightest skip in sparkrate, and I will awake you from much needed recharge." Ratchet knew he wouldn't win if he tried. He turned and walked to his quarters with a 'huff' and a large sigh.

Optimus stood by Arcee looking down at her. He sighed. "This is my fault" He whispered "I ignored you for my own selfish reasons, leading to _this._ I am sorry Arcee."

Optimus' processors thought to what he had been ignoring her for. She was the reason that he had been ignoring her in the first place. He couldn't get her out of his processors. From her black, and royal blue pedes with the pink lines, to her lavender, sky blue optics that seemed to always have a fix on things. **Especially**, the optics. He had never seen a femme with such optics, nor one with optics that matched her perfectly.

Optimus slowly slid his servo onto hers. For a split second, he thought that her servo twitched and her sparkrate moved the slightest bit, but most likely it was his imagination that her spark fluttered just like his did when he held her servo in his. Optimus slowly removed his servo from hers and sat quietly observing her.

He off-lined his optics as a traitor tear slipped down his face plates. "Please," He felt his spark crush at the thought of loosing Arcee to become one with the All-Spark. "Please, don't leave me" He mumbled on-lining his optics.

Part of Optimus wanted to go for a drive, clear his head, find a way to not have to express his feelings. But looking back at Arcee, he knew any feeling he had, towards her especially, would not go away, whether he was a Prime or not.

*Stomp* *Stomp* Ratchet had walked down the hall towards the Med Bay. "Optimus, get some recharge, I am well rested and perfectly capable of watching over **_my_**patients." Optimus stood

"Of course my old friend. Have you had a good recharge?" Optimus asked before he turned to leave.

"Yes Optimus, now go get some recharge of your own!" Ratchet said firmly. "I do **not **need an extra bot in the med bay!" With that, Optimus Prime turned and walked down the hallway towards his quarters as Ratchet checked Arcee over with his scanner.

What the Prime didn't catch was the frown that the Medic gave off and the look of worry that had flashed in his optics.

* * *

**Cliffy! I think... :/ :P Weeeeeeellllllllllllllllllll ll! I hope ya'll liked it! R&R! Thanks! You guys rock, thanks for all the reviews and followers! Everyone like the Optimus/Arcee thing? I know its not much right now but it will like, sky rocket... :)**

**Thanks for reading! =D READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so in this chapter i'm not giving any spoilers right now, but there is definitely the Arcee/Optimus, Well... I've been working my way into them. I hate jumping straight in, I sort of ease in as you all have probably noticed. ANYWAY! Y'all probably don't want me to keep on blabbering bout' what I'm gonna do, I'll just show you! :) Well... Here we go!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! (Sadly) Or any other movies, tv series, e.t.c that have to do with it! Well... I do own the story... But not the characters :)**

* * *

Ratchet raced around the med bay as fast as he could while trying to be quiet. If he was going to operate, he was not going to let anyone know, especially Optimus Prime. Knowing Optimus for many years, Ratchet knew that he would be **very** concerned for the femme. Arcee was nearly a sister to Smokescreen and Bulkhead, and practically Bumblebee's best friend. He himself felt strongly about Arcee, she was like what the humans called, a_ niece_ to him...

Preparing all the tools, Ratchet double checked her energon supplies and the stabilizers that were attached to her, keeping her on the same side of the line between life and the All-Spark as he.

Ratchet triple checked that he had everything in place, and that Arcee was set to be operated on. She was. Everything was there. Ratchet made the incision.

* * *

Optimus sat in his quarters blankly looking over data pads. He came across the record of the day when the Scraplets invaded base, and he and Arcee were stuck in the Arctic. Nearly becoming one with the All-Spark. He couldn't get recharge, he was busy worrying about Arcee. *BANG!* Optimus looked towards the door to his quarters. Nothing. He shrugged it off and went back to his data pads.

*Clank! Clang!*

"What-?" He stood and opened the doors to his quarters. Walking down the halls he followed the continuous noises. They led him to outside of the med bay. "Arcee" He mumbled.

Slowly creeping in, the Prime spotted a familiar orange and white autobot medic, who was currently sitting down from exhaustion from working with Arcee for around 4 hours.

"Ratchet? What are you doing?" He asked

"Optimus, she needed operating. I found internal damage. I have repaired what I found, but her life signal is still dangling on the edge. I suppose she will make a recovery, she is a tough two wheeler, but it will take much time." Ratchet's optics dimmed. You could see a flash of worry and concern cross Optimus' optics followed by the slightest amount of relief.

"What where her injuries?" He inquired

"Her circuits were damaged immensely, mostly in her arms and servos, she had a few parts that I fixed easily, and..." The medic paused, "I found this" He said holding up a small device.

Optimus took it in his own servos. He examined it carefully. One thing he picked up quickly was the decepticon insignia. His optics widened and flashed alarmingly. "Ratchet! This device picks out energon. If it was implanted in Arcee, her energon has been draining."

Ratchet looked up, clearly confused. "How is that possible?! Her ratings have all been the same. Not too low, and definitely not draining."

"The device masks the fact that your energon has gone. As long as it is in you, no scanners on cybertron can tell that your energon is missing. Our decepticon enemies are not fools. Check them now." Ratchet did as he was told.

"BY THE ALL-SPARK!" He cried scanning the femme. He rushed to the energon storage taking out cube by cube full of energon, injecting her.

"I am not done. By draining the energon, it plants a virus, or, plague. The cure is needed to keep Arcee alive." Optimus nearly shed a tear, but being a Prime, he could not expose his feelings.

"Wait! If it is of decepticon origin, then that means...?" Ratchet trailed off

"Luckily not. I believe I may be able to find the cure if I search through some files, but it may take too long. Arcee by now only has precious time." Optimus turned and headed for the computers to start decoding and rifling through the records/data. Ratchet walked to Arcee just to make sure she would be alright.

* * *

**Hours have passed by. By this time Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen had all gathered in the control room.**

"I believe that I have found it." He said downloading the formula. "Ratchet, come look." Ratchet did as he was told.

"By the All-Spark! This formula contains red, synthetic, and blue energon." Optimus looked at him. "Where would we find red energon?"

"I happen to know of such a place. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen, go get our human companions from school. I will maintain the energon. Ratchet, prepare a synthetic energon. We only need to slightest drop of red and synthetic, do not prepare an overdose." Optimus placed the coordinates and opened up the groundbridge. "I will back, If I am not, do not look for me. Ratchet, you are in charge when everyone is back from picking up the children." Optimus transformed and drove through the groundbridge.

Ratchet turned and started to create the synthetic energon and the other bots (besides Optimus and obviously Arcee) went to get the children.

What no one saw was that Arcee's monitor started to flatline. If Ratchet didn't get back soon, Arcee would be dead.

* * *

Optimus drove out of the ground bridge. Looking around he saw the cliff, letting his optics scan and analyze the cliff to make sure he was right. There was a beep, signifying that the scan was complete and he had found the red energon. Carefully, so that he didn't make too much noise, he opened the cliff and extracted the red energon, transforming and getting the energon in the trailer and driving his semi truck form back.

Where he was, was a mile from base, so Optimus decided to drive, not knowing that Ratchet wouldn't have responded to the comm anyway, due to the fact that he was in the 'zone' for creating synthetic energon.

* * *

Driving into base Optimus transformed and walked toward the Med Bay, intending to check on Arcee. Then he heard the quick beeps. Truth was he only was away from base for two minutes. He raced into the Med Bay.

"Arcee!" He gasped but then regained realization and turned towards where Ratchet would most likely be, making energon. "RATCHET!" He stumbled his way over to the controls and fumbled with the keys nervously. "RATCHET!" This time the medic had burst into the room, taking a mila-second to take in Arcee's position and push Optimus away to end up fumbling with the keys himself.

In truth, Optimus, the Prime, acted like some one who was **not **a Prime. He was not calm, cool, and collected. In fact, he was the total opposite. He stood there like a worried sparkmate when the truth was, the only thing that actually connected him to Arcee, was the fact that they work together.

Ratchet worked on Arcee, doing medical stuff that was all a blurr to Optimus. His processors were going crazy with the fact that Arcee could die any minute now and become one with the All-Spark.

Ratchet stepped back, and Optimus took a step toward the femme.

"She should be stable, but her energon signs are low, and she needs the cure... Do you have the red energon Optimus?" He inquired

"Yes, I do." Optimus handed over the energon, and Ratchet left the room. "Arcee..., what is this feeling? This one that I feel around you." He held her servo with his own, stroking hers softly. "I believe that this is the emotion the humans call... 'Love'. I don't know what would happen if you were gone. The autobots would be a mess, Bulkhead and Bumblebee in tears, Smokescreen in the corner sulking, Ratchet never talking to anyone again, me, never leaving my quarters."

He leaned down, resting his helm on her's. Slowly, he tipped the top of his helm up, touching his mouthplate to hers.

* * *

**AWWWWWW YAY! I personally like it, but if you don't then... tell me! :) R&R  
I liked the Optimus x Arcee stuff, and there was more! Luv u guys! Well... **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Im sorry! Don't get all mad at me! I did it though! I GOT THROUGH CHAPTER 6! WHOOP WHOOP! BOO YAH! Ok, you guys obviously don't want to read me, rather, read the story! I won't rant! I feel bad when I do that! ANYWAY! OHHHHH MEEEEEGGGGGAAAATTTTRRRRROOOOONNNNN!**

**Megatron: What do you want pesky human!?**

**Me: Would you like to do the honors? Wait! OPTIMUS! OPTIMUS PRIME PUT YOUR CANNONS AWAY! You will get the chance to deal with Megatron later in the story! Oh DANGIT! I JUST RUINED IT! Wait... no I didn't... I said a c_hance! _MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Optimus: But I have to kill him!**

**Megatron: And I would love a fight with the mighty Optimus Prime! I will gladly rip out your spark.**

**Me: STOP SHOOTING AT PRIME, MEGATRON! THIS IS NOT A BATTLEFIELD! Nope! No spilling energon! Got it? GOOD! Now ya know what!? NO! Bumblebee! Get your pedes over here! And you can do the honors.**

**Bumblebee: *Tons of beeping.* Translation: Disclaimer: She does not own Transformers: Prime! Or any other Transformers merchandise for that matter! Or anyone in the story! Soooo YEAH!**

**Thanks Bee! Ok, lets get crackin'!**

* * *

Optimus sat in his usual corner in the med bay watching the large orange and white bot work away. The prime wasn't processing straight. After his "confession" to Arcee he became worried, although, no one seemed to notice. He was a prime, he was never supposed to show emotion. If he were still Orion Pax, then he would be a normal bot, but he was no Orion Pax any longer, he was Optimus **Prime**, leader of the Autobots, and Arcee was his second in command on earth, that was all they were _supposed _to be.

As the prime was lost in his thoughts, the Autobot doc had his own. More like worries. Things like; 'Did he have the correct cure?' and 'Would the cure even work?' were racing around in his processors.

Ratchet slowly injected Arcee with the cure. He checked Arcee's energon levels and life signal.

**Energon Levels: 43% Life Signal: 57% **

Both were climbing. Arcee was already getting better.

Ratchet let out a deep sigh of relief. She was going to be fine. No doubt about it. He looked to Optimus who seemed lost in deep thought, and shot the large mech a questionable look.

"Optimus? Are you alright?" Optimus seemed to snap out of his daze, and directed his gaze toward Ratchet.

"My apologies, Ratchet, I am worried for Arcee's health, and questionable as to why there has been little decepticon activity lately. What were Arcee's levels?" Optimus glanced to the femme, then back to the mech.

"Energon at 46% and her life signal at 57%, both are slowly increasing." Optimus let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Good. It would be hard to lose another Autobot to Megatron and his followers. Get some rest yourself Ratchet, you have been hard at work fixing Arcee. If we need you, I will contact you." The doctor nodded, giving one last glance to his leader and his patient before heading to his quarters.

Optimus looked towards Arcee again. He knew she was in stasis, but he just needed to talk to her. He walked over to arcee and sat by the berth.

"You will be okay Arcee. I feel like I needed to hear that myself. You are my go-to girl, and without you, I have no one to talk to except Ratchet, but he would disapprove. I would disapprove of myself. There is a war going on, and I am a Prime, but there is something in my spark. As a Prime, I've never had this feeling, nor as Orion Pax." The troubled bot paused, but noticed something as he looked at the small femme. Her servo had opened. It was the same one that he had held in the Artic.

Hesitantly, he took her servo in his own. A small beep made him turn his head towards the monitors, and an orange light went off. _The stasis monitor. _Arcee was coming out of stasis.

The Prime debated on whether or not he should contact Ratchet. The doc would want to know, and obviously he couldn't finish his little "speech" to Arcee, _what if she woke up?_ He, of course, was a Prime, and would be responsible, as he should.

He got up and pressed the contact button. *Beeeep*

_"Hello? Optimus? Is Arcee alright?" _Ratchet's voice was slightly worried, yet, at the same time relieved.

"Yes Ratchet, she is fine, just informing you that she is coming out of stasis, she may wake up soon."

_"She is? Thank Primus. I'll be right out." _Another beep sounded the end of the link.

Optimus relaxed himself and waited as the sounds of a bot coming down the hall came closer, and the doc bot came in, heading straight to Arcee.

After a couple of minutes of preparing for Arcee's return to the present, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen drove in with Raf, Miko, and Jack. Smokescreen walked up with Jack on his shoulder for a better view, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko, and Raf close behind. Optimus stepped back and surveyed from a distance, his spark told him to be close, but his Prime instincts told him to keep a distance. He trusted his Prime insticts.

Ratchet stepped back, surveying his handiwork. Slowly, he noticed her servo curling into a fist. As Arcee's optics snapped open suddenly, everyone jumped backwards, startled. Arcee started to shake, and then, did something that was out of character for her.

She screamed.

It wasn't too loud, but it was fairly high volume. Everyone covered their ears/audio receptors as the shriek reached them.

Optimus took over. Uncovering his audio receptors to free his servos, he pushed passed all the surrounding Autobots and stood aside Arcee. She stopped screaming but the look in her optics was terrified, and terrifying to all those but the Prime. She curled up into a small ball and Optimus stepped forward, picking her up with ease. Ratchet nearly stepped forward to protest but stayed in place, he knew she didn't wish to be in the open.

With one look from their leader, the Autobots, (un-including Ratchet, Optimus, and Arcee) all dispersed. Optimus was quiet and calm as Arcee realized that Optimus was no threat to her and curled up against his chestplates.

As she was in the Prime's arms, Ratchet observed the pair. He was not used to seeing this kind of affection from Optimus. He was a great leader, kind and caring, but never like this. Nor was he used to Arcee like this. Open to affection. Especially when hurt, and she was definitely never this _fragile._

Arcee's whimpering died down slowly and Optimus gave Ratchet a small nod, telling him that he could check her over. The large mech set her down on the berth and she instantly brought her knees to her chestplates at the lack of contact with the Prime.

As Ratchet approached, she shied away, but as he slowed, she was reluctant to let him scan her.

"She seems fine physically, mentally we'll just have to wait to see." Ratchet announced

"Arcee, can you speak?" Optimus asked slowly facing Arcee. She nodded.

"Y-yes s-sir." She half smiled.

"It's alright, you're safe and on the road to recovery." Ratchet said.

"Thanks Ratchet, I think I'm alright now." She stood abruptly and started off towards her quarters, but Prime's arm stopped her.

"No Arcee. It is best for you to rest in the med bay. I-_We, _are all worried about your health, physically and mentally." Prime told her. His face was stern, but his optics were soft.

"But! Physically? How long was I in stasis?" She asked in realization. Optimus softened his deep voice.

"Long enough. You almost died multiple times." Her optics widened.

"Now sit!" Ratchet took this chance to lightly push her down. "I will be watching you 24/7. No going for drivings, no missions, nothing but recharge, small talk with the pesky humans and the Autobots, and medication."

Arcee nearly protested, but one look from the large red and blue bot towering above her, and she shut up.

* * *

**FINALLY! Sorry, it's not very good, but... I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK! :) I REALLY wish there were more Optimus/Arcee stories out there that didnt revolve nearly COMPLETELY around OCs, something to read, i love reading too! Not just writing.**

**By the way; Just to clear up anything, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead were still out getting the kids for most of this chapter, but, HOPED YOU LIKED IT! =D**

**ANYWAY! READ & REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, So I'm just gonna skip ahead a little, a couple days maybe, this way, Arcee is recovered faster, I mean, there is NO way that Ratchet is gonna let Arcee more than 4 meters away from the med bay, therefore, she can't really be alone with Optimus, and... OOPS! I almost said too much! Curse my annoying big mouth! Anyway... ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime, or any other television show/movie/book, or toy! **

**ANYWAY! READ & REVIEW! :)**

* * *

**Nearly a week later... ****(Arcee is more than 80% recovered by the way, but Ratchet is still keeping close watch.)**

It had been nearly a week since major Decepticon activity, and all had been rather... quiet at the autobot base. Arcee was ordered to tons of recharge by Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bee, Smokescreen, and the kids mainly went for drives and played video games, with the occasional scouting mission, Optimus too, went on a couple of missions, but most just energon readings that led to nothing dangerous, the leader mainly spent his time contemplating his feelings, and the old medic just kept a close eye on Arcee and Prime, Arcee for obvious reasons, and the Prime because he seemed too deeply lost in thought all the time.

"Smokescreen, Bee, I've picked up an energon reading in a cave in Russia, I'll send the grounnd bridge." Ratchet said turning towards the two mechs.

"Ratchet. I think that I am well enough to do a simple mission. Please." Arcee walked in, putting a hand up to emphasize her point. The medic shook his head vigorously.

"No Arcee. You haven't fully recovered!" He argued.

"Ratchet, come on, let her come with us, we'll take care of her" Smokescreen stepped in. Bee nodded in agreement.

*Beep, beep beep, beep, beeeeep!* Ratchet sighed.

"Think of it as... an _experiment. _To see if she's ready." Smokescreen said.

"You'll have to bring that up with Optimus." Ratchet replied. It was tempting, but Optimus makes the decisions. "And I am sure he would disagree, but he is on a drive, therefore, I am in charge." They all sighed.

Arcee narrowed her optics. She had been out long enough, her systems were fine, she would be fine. Fully recovered in her opinion. She reluctantly nodded and Ratchet opened the groundbridge for Smokescreen and Bumblebee.

Ratchet turned around to close the groundbridge once the two mechs walked through.

The thing that he didn't notice, however, was the flash of blue, zooming into the groundbridge right before he closed it.

* * *

Bee and Smokescreen armed themselves quietly as they snooped around the opening of the cave. They heard noises behind them and Bee turned quickly to find himself facing nothing but a couple large rocks. The bots walked themselves into the cave to scout for energon.

Suddenly, they heard noises coming from the inside of the cave. Arming themselves, they jumped behind rocks at the opposite sides of the cave. Out walked six vehicons. None aware of the two Autobots, they kept walking.

Smokescreen shifted slightly, but his dismay, this created a large amount of rocks to shift and fall from the ledge they were on.

Before anyone knew what had happend, shots were fired, vehicons were down, and more were arriving by large numbers. As the numbers coming started to slow, Smokescreen and Bumblebee were greatly outnumbered.

"Alright 'Cons, you want it, come n' get it." Smokescreen mumbled as he shot down a couple of vehicons.

*Beep! Beep! Beeeep Beep!* Translation: "We could reaaally use some back-up!" Bee knocked out a vehicon before moving on.

"A little busy here!" Smokescreen yelled back, as there were five or six vehicons surrounding him, the group growing. Before he knew what had happend, they were all terminated. Behind the fallen decepticons, stood a blue and light pink femme. She swirled around and shot the vehicons off of Bumblebee, and engaged a couple more, flipping over one and shooting it down.

In a matter of minutes, Arcee was the last standing, (besides Bee and Smokescreen of course).

*Beep, beeep.*

"You got that right Bee, no longer busy, no longer needing the back-up." Smokescreen stepped forward. "I thought Ratchet told you to stay, did he change his mind?"

Arcee suddenly looked guilty. "You could, uhhh, say that." She said "Now, where's that energon?" They all started walking farther into the cave.

"We didn't really get there ye-"

_"ARCEE!" _Someone commed. It was Ratchet. _"I am sending a groundbridge to your coordinates right now!"_

Sure enough, not even a second later, there was a large blue and green swirling portal infront of the three.

"But Ratchet!" Smokescreen said back, "She just took out over a dozen 'cons, saving our afts"

_"S-she WHAT!?" _Ratchet exclaimed, obviously furious. _"HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THAT!? What if she were hurt? Again!?"_

"But I wasn't!" Arcee complained. She knew she had to go. Right now. She stepped up.

_"Come back right now! Oh just wait until Optimus gets back!" _With that, he shut off the commlink. Arcee gave the two bots a regretful glance and walked through the portal.

* * *

Arcee drove through the groundbridge and straight to the Med Bay, passing Ratchet before he could yell at her. She just prayed to Primus that Optimus wasn't back yet.

"Arcee! ARCEE! Get back here right now." Ratchet yelled after her. "What if you were hurt?! What if you were killed!?"

"I wasn't! Ratchet! I just needed to go on a mission! I'm recovered!" She replied

"But you're under my surveillance! You're just lucky I'm not telling Optimus, he seems to have enough to worry about, but if you do it again, I **WILL**!" Ratchet was mad, but he wasn't going to tell Prime when he seemed troubled enough.

"Fine! Thank you..." She lowered her voice and optics. "But when WILL you let me go? I mean, this is a war! No time for recoveries."

"Just a few more earth days and your systems should be fully operational again. Refrain from battle, but you can do regular things. If we need another bot, you will operate groundbridge duty, and I will go. Also, you may use your quarters again. Now, before Optimus gets back, I advise that you get recharge and don't look like you just fought off decepticons." Ratchet turned and walked out without another word.

Arcee did as told and walked to her quarter to rest. Suddenly she heard the clanking of large, familiar steps down the hall. There was a knock on her door. She let out a "come in" and they slid open revealing her leader.

"Optimus? Why are you in here?" She question as he stood across the room.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you, Ratchet told me you were in your quarters. I was wondering how you felt." He looked at her, obvious concern in his optics.

"I am fine sir, yourself?" She asked. He looked rather distraught with the question.

"I am not sure. You see Arcee. I believe there are some things I must get off my chest, ummm... May I?" He gestured to the seat across from her. She nodded, giving him a very questionable look. "I am not sure how to confess. I have been contemplating a couple of, _issues, _that a Prime should not. Although, I confide in you an Ratchet, considering the circumstances, I would regularly go to Ratchet, but he would disapprove."

"Optimus? It's alright." Arcee looked at the bot, surveying him quietly. She really noticed how well-built he was. A rather handsome bot. _What am I doing?! This is insane, I should be listening to Optimus, not observing how handsome he is! _She shook her head slightly at her thoughts.

"Well... I, I must confront myself. To you mostly. You see, I have been having these... thoughts or... _feelings._And they concern you. When you were injured, I don't know. I craved revenge. Against Knock-Out, Megatron. They hurt you. Not just a comrade, or my second in command, a femme that I- greatly admire."

"Revenge? Optimus, you once told me that "revenge will not bring back those we have lost." or that it is a good idea in any circumstance. And I am certainly not worth revenge." She looked down at her hands. She was rather shocked with Optimus's sudden confession, and very confused.

"Yes, and I am ashamed. But you see, I should not feel the way I do. But it is a weakness. _You _are my weakness. I am.. how humans say... In love..." Optimus looked worried about it. In truth, he was extremely worried. What would she say? He looked up, as Arcee took his hand. She smiled lightly.

"I'm not sure what to say Optimus. I was in love with Tailgate, and then Cliffjumper, and they were both terminated in cold blood. I do feel... As I did with them, but I shouldn't, I only bring harm to those that I-" She was cut off. Optimus, THE Optimus _Prime _had placed his lips on hers and was **kissing **her. To her own surprise, she found herself kissing back.

Arcee, in truth, had thought about it all before. For a while, in fact, she really liked Optimus, but she had Cliffjumper, whom was her bestfriend, and loved her back. When he died, she couldn't think about Optimus, if she fell in love with him, then what if _he _was terminated as well.

Optimus was in another world. He had gone to Arcee knowing he would confess. He had to confront his feelings and go to her, no matter what she thought. She would be a weakness whether or not they were together. What he wasn't expecting was _this. _For her to admit she had feelings back, well he just **had **to kiss her.

Optimus pulled back before things went further. He wasn't completely sure if he were in his right mind for this.

"I won't be harmed by you Arcee. Only the ones who wish for my termination." He said softly. She nodded. Optimus noticed how tired she was, so he brought her to him, and held her on his lap, then picked her up and carried her to the berth.

Laying Arcee on the berth, Optimus kissed her helm and walked out quietly.

* * *

**Now was THAT what you guys wanted?! =D I'm happy! Now that's over with, although, obviously there are things I need to work out, but... yeah! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! More chapters to come... blah blah blah! READ AND REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok! Sooooo... As y'all know, last chappie, Optimus & Arcee kissed! YAY! *Clapping and fangirling uncontrollably* Okay, now that I'm done with _that, _lets see... Yada yada blah blah blah- Oh yeah! So, well, this chapter is finally up! sooo yeah! Anyway... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Primem or any other related product (characters, movies, tv shows, toys, etc..)**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Bulkhead and Miko were rocking out to heavy metal in Bulkhead's alt mode, on a drive, Bumblebee and Raf were out racing cars, Smokescreen and Jack were playing video games, Ratchet was in his lab, Arcee was out for a drive, mainly in remote areas so she could stretch, and Optimus was in his quarters, working with files. All was well at the autobot base. Ratchet had finally permitted Arcee to missions, so she was happy, not trying to sneak on one anymore either.

Optimus and Arcee hadn't spoken about that night since. Neither knew what to say. They weren't not talking to eachother, just, not about that particular subject.

Optimus sat up and stretched. There was a knock on his door. "Come in".

Arcee pushed open the door and walked in, observing the room.

"Arcee..." Optimus acknowledged her as she walked in.

"Optimus-" Arcee started, but Optimus cut her off.

"Please, Arcee, I believe there is something that we must discuss." Optimus motioned for her to take a seat, but she remained standing by the door.

"Yes Optimus, I understand, you are a Prime. It's not like you can express your feelings, besides, I understand that you were caught up in the moment. It's alright, I-" Optimus cut her off quickly.

"Arcee! I was not caught up in the moment. I kissed you because I _wanted _to. Because for the longest time, I have felt strong emotions for you. It pained me greatly to see you like that. Lifeless, motionless on the berth. Knowing I couldn't do anything to help you. Ratchet could hardly help you!" Optimus's optics flashed an expression that Arcee was not familiar with in the prime.

"Optimus, there was nothing you could've done. _I _chose to go on a drive that night, and I was too caught up with Knock Out that I didn't notice Soundwave... Or Laserbeak." Arcee winced at the memories looking to the floor, suddenly there was a large thud, and she looked up, alarmed and alert. Optimus's fist was lodged in the wall, his optics still blazing with anger.

"Optimus! Why- what did you do?" She asked quietly as he removed his arm.

"I apologize Arcee. I do not feel fit to be a Prime. Certainly my feelings aren't controlled." He looked down, examining his arm. Arcee stepped forward, using her hand to raise his chin, they locked optics. The was a faint knock on the door, causing Arcee to jump back like Megatron had just thrown a spark-claiming punch towards her.

"Come in" Optimus called. The door opened and in walked Ratchet, he looked to Arcee questionably then back to the large red and blue mech in front of him. "Arcee and I were just discussing what had happend to her." Partially true. A prime hardly ever lies, and that's not technically what he did.

"Optimus, I heard a rather large commotion. I came to see what- OPTIMUS!" Ratchet cut his sentence short as he noticed the large fist shaped hole in the wall, much too large for Arcee's doing. "What in the name of Cybertron happend!? You two didn't- nevermind." Ratchet muttered, Arcee and Optimus both quickly caught on and the Prime coughed.

"I had a slight... _malfunction." _Optimus stated. He looked straight at the medic, expression stoic as always. The medic gave a slight nod then acknowledged the femme who stood to the side.

"Arcee, I would like to run a full diagnostic scan on you, make sure you're fully operational again, with no _problems_. Once that is complete, I will make the decision as to whether or not you're recovered. Come to the med bay as soon as you finish here." He nodded at both, turning around, and exiting the room.

"Optimus, as I had said last night; I am not worth anything. I loved Tailgate and Cliffjumper, but they were both terminated, I couldn't go through that again, and I especially could never let you go through it. It is more likely of my termination than yours. I would only harm you." She sighed.

"Arcee... I am only harmed by those with the intent to harm me, not you. It is not me you put in danger, but I do not wish to put you in danger. Like I have told you, I'm in love with you, and that will not fade." Arcee was quiet as she lifted her head to look at Optimus. She stepped toward him and realized his towering stature.

"Optimus, I love you too. And that could be a problem." She inaudibly muttered the last sentence, so with that, the Prime swooped and kissed her. They parted and stood like that, in each other's embrace.

Both knew what could happen. Neither knew what would happen.

Looking up towards Optimus, Arcee sighed. "Ratchet will start to wonder." She started to step back.

"Arcee, remember, whatever happens, I will always be there." Arcee smiled slightly.

"Optimus, thats one of the many problems we face. You can't be." With that, Arcee left to go see Ratchet.

* * *

"Ratchet" Arcee called as she walked into the med bay. "I'm here." She jumped back, startled at the sudden green flashing light. It was scanning her. There stood Ratchet. Blank expression forming a smile. "What is it?"

Ratchet finished scanning. "You're recovered!" Arcee smiled wide.

"YES! Thank you Ratchet! I owe you my life." Arcee's expression turned serious. "I do. You kept me on earth, with Optimus, and Bumblebee, and You, and Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Jack, Miko, Raf, June, and even Agent Fowler."

"It's my job. I'm a medic. That's what I do. I fix things." He let a small smile slip out and turned away. "Anyway, I didn't just save you, I'm not sure what anyone of us would do without you," He paused "Especially Optimus. He seemed peculiarly distraught. I think that he blamed himself, any comrade is a loss, mainly with our small numbers."

"He blamed himself for what? Letting me go on a seemingly routine drive alone and then not being there to help me?"

"He seemed... almost, saddened. I was worried about Optimus." Ratchet explained.

"Being a prime seems so stressful, maybe it's just the war, it's certainly advanced, one of these days will come the last battle, losing any bot could be disastrous." Arcee reasoned quietly. It's not like she didn't know what was going on with Optimus, he showed her his problems earlier, but it's likely he had a lot more on his plate.

"Possibly, but I don't think that Optimus would appreciate our talking about it." He said.

"I think that I'm going to go for a drive." Arcee hesitated when she noticed Ratchet grimace. "I'll only go about six miles, tell Optimus I went." Ratchet reluctantly nodded and Arcee transformed and zoomed out of base.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Optimus had many important thoughts on his processors; Arcee, war, Megatron, the autobots, and Knock-Out. Optimus had wanted nothing more than to offline Knock-Out after his little meeting with Arcee, but he calmed himself when they had rescued Arcee. Revenge was not for a clean conscience.  


Walking into the main room, Optimus immediately noticed something. Everyone was there, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Jack, Miko, Raf, and Ratchet. Except for Arcee.

"Ratchet!" He called. Ratchet came rushing out of the Med Bay.

"Yes Optimus?"

"Where is Arcee? I wouldn't think it were wise for her to be on her own anywhere." Optimus's voice gave away nothing, but his optics were laced with concern.

"She went for a drive." Ratchet's voice was questioning. _What was Optimus hiding?_

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FINISHED. THIS. CHAPTER! OH MY GOD! IM SO FREAKIN HAPPY! Soooooooo sorry that it took me THIS long to update, I've been REALLY busy!**

**WELL! I Love ya'll for reading and... Read and Review! THANKS! **

**LOVE MY READERS! Bye!**


End file.
